It happened one day
by Alexis1985
Summary: Hullo . This is my fic for the Setsubun Love Love Challenge. It's the first time I try my hand with something like this and I hope you'll like the result, as usual Shunsui, Nanao & Co. are not mine, the beans?who knows?mwhahahahahaha
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I try this style and this genre but I wanted to do more then to answer the Setsubun Challenge and decided to try and give myself a few loops to jump into. I hope the result will be worth it but as my grandma said: 'the first groove is not a groove' and so I beg you to be kind enough to let me know of any mistake I've made. Thanks^_^

Real world, Kurosaki Residence, 10.00 A.M.

-remember: we have to be careful! I can sense a couple of strong reiatsu in there. It wouldn't do for us to be discovered while waiting for that Kurosaki boy.

-……

-…….

-……

-are you even listening to me?

-mpf?

-and what are you eating?!

-mfeangh.

-beans?

-……

-and pray, tell me, where did you get these beans from?

-……

-I see.

Eleven minutes and four kido spells later

-weren't you the one who wanted to pass unnoticed?

-……

-oh, c'mon! It's not my fault your spells called Kurosaki Taicho in there!

-……

-Nanao? I was so hungry!

-……

-it's your fault I came here without breakfast…those beans were just sitting there! They were calling me! I swear!

-….my fault?

Ten minutes and three beating later

-daaad! Keep your patients in the clinic or I won't clean the blood on the floor anymore!

-this house is surely the strangest I've ever seen.

-mm mm.

-why are there burned beans on every windows and doors?

-mmm?

-and where the heck is that boy?

-……

-are you ever going to answer me Taicho?

-youh puncd' ma teth Nanchn.

-so what? You're one of the strongest Shinigami in all Seiritei and you can't talk because of a few teeth knocked out?

-……

-don't look at me like that!

-why do'th youh helh me?

-because you got what you deserved! And anyway you can't go around eating burned beans: you'll get a stomach ache.

-Nanchn…hi'm hupphy youh luv me sho.

Nine minutes and two open doors later….


	2. Chapter 2

-HOLLOW!KIDO SPELLMPF!

-Nanao-chan stop it! Stop! Ouch!

-MMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-SHIT! Stop biting me!

-….

-I'm going to let you go if you promise to be a good girl, ok?

-….

-You promise, right Nanao-chan?

-….

-Good, good…AAARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Daaad! What the heck are you doing? Tell your friends to stop I'm trying to study for an exam here!

-…….

-…….

-That girl…can sense us?

-Nanao-chaan you've been a very naughty girl, you should have told me you preferred it rough!

-….....

Eight minutes and much pain later

-I was sure she was a minor hollow…I can't believe I would ever make a mistake like this!

-Grunt

-And why does this kid go around with that mask? It's dangerous!

-…….

-I was just following protocol! With that reiatsu and that costume anybody could be confused!

-Tsk

-Taicho! You know I would never harm a little girl!

-But you have no problem harming your poor old defenceless Taicho, haven't you?

-……..

-It's Setsubun Nanao-chan, how is it you don't know?

-Inevrermublemuble

-What?

-I said, there was nothing like this where I lived before entering Seiritei and I never cared to spend time in idle pursuits after I became a Shinigami

-…that's the saddest thing you could have said to me. Ever. Poor, poor Nanao-chan. You just want a hug from your lovely Taicho, don't you?

-GET OFF ME!!!!STOP IT!!!

-NANAO-CHAN YOUR SHUNSUI LOVES YOU!

-TAICHO!!!

-THAT'S IT!!!GET OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU!!! 'ONI WA SOTO! FUKU WA UCHI!'…AND I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON THOSE BEANS!!!

- That was quite…

- A little spitfire isn't she? Just like my Nanao-chan.

- …….

- C'mon, let's go home, we'll try tomorrow to talk with the boy…and in the meanwhile, we'll follow a bit of traditions ourselves, mm?

- Traditions?

- Yes, we'll try purifying our houses, the office…and maybe the paperwork will flee and we'll be able to just sit around drinking sake

- ……

- I was kidding Nanao-chan; of course I wouldn't exorcise your beloved paperwork

- ……

- Of course we could organize something better next year…maybe a visit to the temple?

- ……

- You know, it would be even better if we had just one house to purify instead of two…

- .…..maybe.

- And of course we should have just one bedroom to save space…WHAT?!

- smirk

Seven minutes and countless kisses later…

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

One year later

-Nanao-chan, wake up Nanao-chan!

-Roooonf

-Nanao? Love of my life, light of my eyes, my only one?

-Sgrunf

-WAKE UP!!!

-Mmm?

-It's Setsubun Nanao-chan! Time to wake up and spend all day fooling around!

-Didn't you tell me it was a holiday for spring, change and the like?

-Yes?

-And why should we spend it in bed?

-….do I really have to explain it to you?

-……

-If you want we'll save time to throw beans at each other to drive the evil spirits out of our bodies.

-There aren't enough beans in all Seiritei to help you.

-Har har…feisty this morning aren't we?

-Tsk.

-Seriously, you should wake up…it's well after eleven…even I don't sleep this late

-I'm not listening to you…

-Nanao-chaan…c'mon, it's not like you to spend a morning doing nothing.

-I' m not doing nothing, I'm sleeping.

-Seriously, are you feeling all right? Maybe I should take you to the fourth Division…

-I already went yesterday afternoon.

-You did?

-Mmmm.

-And…? Are you all right?

-Mmmm.

-Nanao? I'm starting to get worried here.

-Don't worry, let's just say that a bit of your demon has found a home in my belly.

-Uh?

-I'm pregnant you dolt! And now go purifying something or other.

-Uh?

-…….

-Uh? Uhhhhh????????????????????????????????


End file.
